


Birth

by missrosethorn



Series: The Branded Angel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal With the Devil, Fallen Angels, Flesh eating, Gen, Gore, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Partial Nudity, birth of a new race, part of a story im writing in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrosethorn/pseuds/missrosethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every monster has a start and every villain has their motive. Our Red Queen had a start and a motive. Most would agree it was petty but it worked fine for him. A fall and a kiss is all it took to doom us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have a story or three that need to be worked on but this stuck me so hard that I had to write it down. This is a short from a story I have been developing for years *cough*12yrs*cough* and I have tons of developed characters for it and basic story-line written. Anyway this is basically how the main villain met another and gained the power to destroy her world, becoming the Queen and first of the Vampires in this world.

It was there by the old statue she was born. The winding serpent that held within the one she came to see. Coiled tightly and high up with its scales pointing towards the sky it had trapped the purple man, the father of all monsters. To receive what she desired, she would have to climb the treacherous curves to the top of the Serpent's head and plunge her body down to the prison below. None had made it that far, slipping about halfway through. the scales would strip them of their flesh and the ground would break their bones.  
She took to climbing the serpent rather naturally as the fires of revenge numbed her limbs as the skin was left behind. Further and further she climbed, hair set ablaze in the dwindling sunlight. Once she slipped, a scale carving a large chunk of her tan skin from her, clinging to her offering. She dared not give more as the smile of her late husband's bastard child fueled her on.  
The girl had no right to be happy while she suffered on. She had done everything to ensure the monster child's undoing, planning away on her throne but none of it seemed to be stopping her. No human means anyway. And she be damned if the girl was to have what she never could. A family. A child to dote on and a husband to worship her in the dark of the night.So she climbed, her royal blood soaking the Great Serpent back to its original coloring. Pulling herself to the top, she stood upon the statue's mouth and saw the whole of her kingdom, every shore visible. And she looked upon her Island, miles above the sea and devoted it to memory in case she never returned. Below her was the pit, created by the serpent's coils.It was an abyss, so dark and it's depths unknown. To take this plunge would result into two outcomes: one, she would fall to her painful death; and two, she would meet her purple man and get her darkest wish.  
So she threw herself belly down into the pit, the darkness swallowing her very being away from all preying eyes. She fell and fell, fell for eternity it seemed until suddenly she fell onto what felt like a tree branch. It crushed her ribs and stole the very air from her body. The force of the impact caused her legs to swing violently under the branch, knocking against it and flipping her upper body off the branch to fall to the ground. However, something caught her. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and another caught her airborne legs before her savior fell into a seated position with her nestled in their lap.She tried to draw breath but found herself hacking up blood as her injured lungs tried to expand. A large hand settle itself on her bare chest, warmth radiating across and deep into her body as it stitched itself together again.  
" You are lucky I caught you or you would be a pile of goo right about now." The man holding her teased, his large hand running up her chest to rest at the back of her neck. It was then she realize that it wasn't a tree she hit but his arm as he reached for her. " I didn't realize that your people picked up on human sacrifice, throwing me a woman to forestall my return or some other nonsense. Though, it has been awhile since I laid with a human."  
Ends of long hair tickled at her nose as he leaned over her, the suggestion in his voice speaking for his actions. She shoved up, her fingers scratching at what little skin she could reach, mainly a nose by the feel of it.  
" You, Father of Monsters, will not touch me. I am ruler of this land, not some half-wit thrown in for your amusement!"  
She felt him halt and a hearty laugh escaped him, echoing thunderously throughout the pit, leaving her ears ringing. " A Queen! My Lady, what would cause you to throw yourself onto my merciful hands?"  
" Do not become the Father of Lies as well, you know no mercy as our stories say. I came here because I have run out of all other options, not for a whim."  
The hand on her neck clenched her curls and forced her up to the man's face. It was so dark, she could not see him, only his big yellow eyes shone in the darkness. He sniffed her, leaning in close he whispered, "She is one of my kind as was the one who bore her. Tell me your wish child, I will grant it for a price."  
He was a master puppeteer, his voice pulled at her soul and all hesitation was lost as she told him what she had only whispered to herself like a mantra to keep herself going for all those years.  
"I want to end her happiness, I want to kill what was supposed to be mine with my own hands. I want to burn her soul to its very core and feast on her rotting remains. I want what is her's and more!"  
Minutes of silence followed and her boiling blood cooled at the idea of what she had just admitted and to whom. Her devil hummed in approval, lost to her backpedaling thoughts.  
"I will do it but first you must do what I say. You will become the mother to a new race and you will have all you desire but I must tell you that I am dying. I was not meant to live here, it is destroying me. It won't be much longer before my body expires. In return for my offer I want your body. When your wish is fully granted, your body will be mine to use as I see fit."  
" And what if she kills me first?"  
" Unlikely but if so, it is still mine, so I will win either way in this. Do we have a deal?"  
"Yes"  
Though she could not see it, a Cheshire grin spread across his face as he held her close. Flush against each other, his naked form and her traditional garb and jewels, he gave her one simple order.  
" Devour me until nothing is left."  
He kissed her, mouth a flood with his tainted blood and a hunger like no other took her. She bit and tore at him, eating his flesh, drinking his blood, and gnawing his bones to the marrow. His laughter rang for hours in her ears as she gorged herself on his flesh. Power, beast-like in its attributes coursed through her, changing her into something else. Fangs appeared and claws grew from her elongated fingers. Wings, large and shaped like a bat's grew from her back and her face split open, a snake with a crocodile's grin.  
She bled and cried out, she now know a hunger for life, to feel blood on her skin and living flesh in her throat. It was his heart she devoured last, large like a horse's heart it was. Her new mouth devoured it whole. She heard him then, whispering in her ear. He urged her to climb out and feed upon the land.  
She did climb out but not in the way she expected. Instead of forcing herself up the wall, she found she could walk up it as if the wall was her new ground. At the top, she found herself facing sunrise, it had taken a whole night in that pit to transform. Though it didn't matter now as she basked in the sun and looked upon her kingdom. Whether they knew it or not, her children were waiting for her. It was time to hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear it up a bit or confuse you poor readers worse.   
> So Lucifer is referred to as The Purple Man because he likes to wear purple and when the queen's ancestors first ran into him they had no name for him and chose to call him as such.  
> And no, the queen is not wearing a shirt, she is covered in Jewelry and decorative tattoos, she's got bottoms though.  
> The Great serpent is what saved them from Lucifer and now he is trapped in it's petrified body.


End file.
